


Found

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Happy Ending, Other, also you can read fun ghoul and party poison's relationship however you want to, it gets a little descriptive of gore but it's nothing too too major, just as a heads up, though it's not pretty before that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Bad news from the zones, tumbleweeds. It looks like Jet-Star and the Kobra Kid had a clap with an Exterminator that went all Costa Rica, and uh, got themselves ghosted. Dusted out on Route Guano." Dr. D wrapped it up and moved on to the traffic report. When he was finished, he looked over at the four killjoys standing around him sympathetically. They all were dejected and rough looking.
  
  "I think it's bullshit," Ghoul said before running off. Poison wasn't too far behind, mostly trying to prevent Ghoul from killing themself.





	

Party Poison was sick of seeing dracs every five seconds. This was why he was glad he was the one who was driving because that meant that he could zip past them without a thought. He was not interested in anything else going down today.

“Poison, slow _down_ ,” Fun Ghoul reminded him from the passenger side. He ignored his friend, not caring. “ _Poison_.”

Poison stomped his foot on the breaks and the two of them were jolted forward as the car stopped short. He shot an angry glare at Ghoul. Ghoul threw their hands up in the air.

“Don’t give me that fucking look. This isn’t _my_ fault,” they said. Poison looked away, eyes unfocusing on the horizon line.

“I know, I know it’s not and this isn’t fair to you.”

“This isn’t fair to anyone.” They sat in silence in the middle of the road. Ghoul pulled out a cigarette and offered one to Poison. He took it, lighting it off of the flame from Ghoul’s lighter. After a long drag on it, he started the car again, going slower than before. The dracs had cleared out down here so he felt a little safer. “They aren’t ghosted.”

“You don’t know that. D said they probably are.”

“Well D’s the most depressing person out here, you can’t listen to him too much, no matter what Cherri Cola spits out of his mouth.” Ghoul took a drag, blowing a puff of smoke behind them. “I have a feeling they aren’t.” Poison shook his head.

“It’s so likely, Ghoul, you know that.”

They let out a groan. “Nothing is confirmed. They’re just _missing_.”

“Missing, AKA _dead_.”

“Ohmygod _stop_.” Poison took a quick look and saw Ghoul with their head in their hands, cigarette burning between their fingers. “Stop saying that. I don’t want to think about that.”

Poison didn’t say anything else. He’d forgotten about Ghoul’s thing with death. He wished that they could be like Cherri Cola, and to an extent himself, being able to enjoy the idea of the Phoenix Witch leading everyone through it all. They’d tried, they really did, spending time at the mailbox for Cherry and Lily, but it didn’t stop the thing. And Poison could deal with that. Except maybe right now.

 

_Fft. Fft. Fft. The sound of blood pumping through your veins. That was the sound that she’d gotten used to hearing, not seeing anything at all. Fft. Fft. Fft. So, so alone._

 

“I’m sorry,” he apologized a little bit later when Hot Chimp’s station was in view and the sun was sitting low on the horizon, making everything pink and red and purple. By then their cigarettes were long gone and their concern hadn’t changed. Living in the Zones for all of its splendor was shit.

“S’ok, not your fault.” Poison pulled the car up to the station and parked it, getting out. Hot Chimp poked her head out of the station door before stepping out all the way and getting up on her tippy toes to hug Poison and Ghoul.

“Show Pony was here earlier and told me what happened,” she said, pulling the door closed behind the three of them as they stepped into the studio.

“So you can guess why we’re here?” Ghoul asked, shoving their hands in their pockets. Hot Chimp took a breath, her eyes trailing around.

“I probably can, I’m just surprised that Cherri and Pony aren’t joining you on this.” Poison shook his head.

“They won’t leave D, not in a million years. They love the guy, he gave them a chance as kids, not many people out here would do that.” She nodded, understanding.

“You think this is gonna work? Like, are you sure you’re gonna find what you want to?”

“Doesn’t matter what we find,” Ghoul said, flipping their pack of cigarettes around in their hand. “If it’s bodies or breathers, I just want to find them. Kobra and Jet are our best friends in the whole damn world, and I don’t know about you, but I just wanna know where they are.”

 

 _“Hey, hey can you hear me? Nod if you can.” Her neck was stiff and she couldn’t really see anything, but the voice was so familiar and friendly that she forced herself to. She felt her whole world tip when she did and she let out a groan. She felt hands against her temple. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, but you’re bleeding a_ lot _man.” She groaned again. No, no, this wasn’t, no. She could barely remember what happened. “Shit dude, we’re screwed.” That sounded about right._

 

Poison wasn’t sure how Ghoul felt, but he’d given up. This felt pointless, they were ghosted, gone. He tried not to let that eat him up as he and Ghoul kept making their way around back to Zone Six. They hadn’t found _anything_ , not a jacket, a gun, a mask, nothing. Not even a damn sign. They were close to home when he brought this up to Ghoul.

“I think they’re gone.” Ghoul sighed, pressing their fingers to their temple. Poison didn’t like saying it, but he knew he had to.

“I think you’re right,” Ghoul responded, slumping back in the driver’s seat. “Can’t hurt to at least check out the last stretch, though, right?”

Poison shrugged. “I guess not.”

They didn’t put any effort into looking around. Poison let his eyes drift across the terrain, soaking in the view more than looking for a sign of their other half. But then his eye caught something and he found himself screaming “Ghoul _STOP_!”

Ghoul smashed on the brakes, but by the time the car had actually stopped moving, Poison had already jumped out and was running. He heard a car door slam and found Ghoul by his side in no times, asking a zillion questions at a thousand miles an hour. Poison didn’t listen to them. He stopped when he came to a helmet, yellow with blue, white, and red stripes and a visor with the words “GOOD LUCK” written on it. He bent over a picked it up gently, turning it over. It was in such good condition for being out in the desert for three or four days. Unless it wasn’t…

Ghoul elbowed him, making him snap out of his daze. “Hey,” they said, gesturing over a bit, “is that what I think it is?”

Poison followed their gaze and felt his jaw drop. It couldn’t be.

“Jet Star’s _jacket_?” Something weird was going on here. The two of them walked over and saw a trail of familiar things; Jet Star’s sunglasses, Kobra Kid’s bandana, Kobra’s necklace, Jet’s pile of patches--all of them appearing to be freshly laid out because they could have never made it through the first night of the two of them being missing. And the trail led to a broken down trailer Poison and Ghoul had passed earlier. They approached the door cautiously. Poison looked over at Ghoul, who shrugged and pushed the door open. Poison barely had a chance to stick his head in before he was tackled to the ground by someone in a red jacket.

Party Poison almost wanted to cry at the sound of Kobra’s laughter. He wrapped his arms around his friend--fuck it, his brother--and squeezed tightly, afraid that if he let go Kobra would fade into nothing.

“You fucker,” Poison practically whispered. Kobra pushed himself up a little from the ground, looking down at Poison, his stupid reckless smile plastered on his face.

“Hey, do I exist or what?” Ghoul called. Kobra stood up, hugging the killjoy. Poison stood up as well, brushing the dust off of himself. He looked towards the door of the trailer, shielding his eyes from the blinding glare of the sun bouncing off the chrome. Kobra had picked up on what Poison was looking for.

“She’s alive, but you might want to prepare yourself. It’s not a pretty sight,” he warned. Poison felt his stomach flip. What had happened? Ghoul’s eyes had widened. Kobra led the two of them in and back to where Jet was. Poison thought he might throw up.

She was laying on the floor almost like she was sleeping, one eye crusted shut and the other scarred up. There was a lot of dried blood. Poison looked over at Kobra for an explanation.

“I tried to clean it up, but you know I’m shit at that kind of thing. I’m not Pony or D or Jet, I can’t do shit like that,” he said. Poison was about to ask something when Jet made a confused, disgruntled noise.

 

_She could hear voices talking about her, familiar ones. She winced, sitting up a little and moaning. The voices stopped, and for the first time in a while, she opened her eyes and saw._

_“Jet Star?”_

 

Kobra explained everything on the ride back to D’s studio. There had been a fight between some Dracs and Jet Star, to which Kobra came from behind one and took him out with his fists. That started a skin-to-skin fight and that was how Jet’s eye had gotten all beat up. Jet said she didn’t remember any of this, but Kobra had said she’d gotten clonked in the head pretty badly so it was probably a concussion or something. Kobra had found the trailer and tried to take care of an unconscious Jet. And that day he’d taken a chance and made a path of recognizable things that led to the road from the trailer door and hadn’t expected Poison and Ghoul to find the two of them.

“We had just about given up too,” Ghoul said. “Glad we took the chance to look around anyways.”

“So are we.”

 

_“Jet Star!” Show Pony exclaimed as they ran out of D’s studio in their skates, which baffled Jet. They threw their arms around her, allowing Ghoul to let go of her so she was being supported by Show Pony. Pony mostly let go, keeping a hold of her arm so she didn’t fall over. Pony’s fingers brushed the scar. “We should get you cleaned up,” they said, voice gentle and even. Jet let Pony walk her inside._

 

“How’s the eye holdin’ up there Jet?” Cherri Cola asked as he climbed onto the roof of the studio. Poison scooched closer to Fun Ghoul to make room for him. Ghoul scoffed, but he knew they didn’t mind. Jet snapped the strap of her eyepatch absentmindedly.

“Well, I had no idea how much my nose got in the way of me seeing, but it’s alright,” she said. The six killjoys just sat there on the roof, watching the sun sink down into the dirt quietly. There wasn’t much to be said, everyone was back where they should be. Poison hadn’t felt this good in a long time. He looked around at his friends, his family. Kobra and Cherri were back to back, hands clasped together. Jet had her head in Show Pony’s lap, Pony’s fingers stuck in her curls. Ghoul was staring at him. Poison met Ghoul’s gaze and he bumped their shoulder. They laughed and rolled their eyes.

“How long do you think it’ll take for the old man to need something from one of us?” They asked to no one in particular.

“Five seconds,” Kobra answered.

“Prove it.”

“Alright,” he accepted the challenge. “Five, four, three, two, o--”

“Cherri Cola?” Was shouted from down below them. They all laughed and Cherri sighed, moving back to the edge to jump down. After he left, Poison looked back out at the horizon. He, for a brief moment, thought about what would’ve happened if he’d lost Kobra and Jet. How sitting on this roof would’ve been much more defeating. But he pushed it away, because it didn’t matter. Everyone was right where they were supposed to be, and hopefully forever.


End file.
